Return of The Nightmare King
by Nireena26
Summary: A portal, a princess, legendary beings, Team Phantom, and the Bogeyman with a new scheme that could actually give him the victory that he so desperately wants. Or could give way to a much more powerful destiny.
1. A Most Interesting Discovery

Fellow fanfiction writers/readers, this has been a long time making in the process! Believe me, I've been working on the plot for a couple of months now and I've already got the outlines for the first nine chapters! So let's get started, shall we?

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of The Guardians. They belong to their respective owners and nobody else. My oc is my property.

Danny Phantom/Rise of The Guardians

Return of The Nightmare King

Ch. 1-A Most Interesting Discovery

It had been a few months since Pitch, also known as the Bogeyman, had been defeated by the Guardians: North or known to us as Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the newest addition the former rebel spirit Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. After being dragged away by his own Nightmares, who had sensed his fear and turned on him, then sealed away in his underground cavern he had been trying to find a way to get back out into the outside world to exact his revenge against his enemies and so far he had absolutely no luck in finding one. For days his search turned up no leads and he was just about ready to give up altogether when one day he was brooding in his now usual sulk walking around the many complex tunnels that ran all over the place, passing up a certain passageway when an unusual green glow caught his attention, making him turn back and step inside. Following the path all the way down he suddenly stopped in his tracks the object before him puzzling him quite a bit. Sitting in front of evildoer was a large swirling green, portal perfectly round in size and fitting the radius of the cavern just right, with no clue as to how it got there. Getting rather curious the Nightmare King summoned a few of his still loyal creatures he slowly approached the gate and eased his hand through then quickly pulled it back, just in case something might have affected it or if something was waiting on the other side to attack. Seeing that neither had happened the Bogeyman cautiously stepped through with his minions following right behind, everyone instantly being transported across dimensions to one known as the Ghost Zone, the realm of all the ghosts of another Earth the two sharing a thin barrier of reality.

Entering from the other side the Nightmare King found that he was walking into a hallway of some sorts, not knowing that he was in fact in the corridor of an old red castle that was once three castles that hasn't seen a ruler in what must be ages and ages ago. As the entourage traversed throughout the centuries-old stone manor Pitch was beginning to feel stronger and more like himself which raised his curiosity a few more levels. As his powers continued to grow he was starting to figure that he was drawing his strength from the darkness and the fear that the place must be holding onto, meaning that this place was used for great evil to which he figured he could use for his future schemes. Turning into another hall there was something different about the scene: a slit of light coming from an ajar door down the way. Getting even more curious he slowly approached the cracked entryway and gently opened it further and stepped in seeing the messy sight before him. All around the room were scattered books, papers, and scrolls all piled high around a desk with a large candle in a heavy brass candlestick on it in the middle of the space. And behind the piece of oak furniture was a young woman with her head down on the tabletop fast asleep from the constant studying and research she had been doing nonstop. Looking the girl over the Bogeyman wondered what she was doing there in the first place when the glint of the three-pronged tiara that was set in her hair gave him the clue that she was probably an inhabitant of the castle and simply fell asleep while working on whatever it was she was working on.

His inquisitiveness knowing no bounds the dimension traveler touched her temple and quickly slipped into her dreams, then delved deeper into her memories learning everything that happened to her in the past, including her darkest fears and nightmares which surprised him by how horrific they were. Searching for more he had no idea that his meddling was slowly starting to wake the princess up from her sound slumber. Once he realized what he was doing Pitch quickly retreated back out and ducked into the shadows just as she woke up. Leaning up and stretching a bit Nyreena Dark, the long lost crown princess of the realm and the only daughter of the last king Lord Pariah Dark, looked around with a glazed look in her eyes wondering how long she had been out when she looked down and noticed something different about her desk. Littering the entire space was black sand which was definitely something that wasn't there when she dozed off. Brushing some into her hand and examining it the ghost began to get an uneasy feeling in her gut saying that someone or something was there besides her that wasn't supposed to be. Getting up and looking around the room she couldn't find a trace of the unwanted presence but she wasn't going to give up that quick. Lighting up one of her hands with her familiar medium blue flames she started to check the dark corners of the chamber when behind her a whoosh flew by causing her to spin around and see what it was, only to find nothing there.

Knowing that she heard something the princess took to the air and flew out to the hallway letting her senses take the lead following them throughout the castle right into the throne room where she landed and scoped the place with her vision wondering why her instincts brought her all the way here. Taking a few steps towards the throne she looked down and started to think of how to find the sound when out of the blue several clouds of the same black sand came shooting out of the dark corners of the great hall, smacking into her at all angles making spin around while getting hit in the head, gut, knees, and legs and lose her strength at the same time. Suddenly stopping just like it began she fell to the floor struggling to try to get back up and face her attackers she just couldn't do it the force of the onslaught proving too much to take. Doing her best to stay conscious the princess's last memory before finally blacking out was the figure of a gray skinned man in black attire and piercing silver-yellow eyes walking up and standing before her, his voice ringing through his ears saying the he wanted to have a little chat with her.

Well, it may be a short chapter but the next one will be quite longer than this one so at least you will have something more to read than just two pages worth in a word processor. Alright, see you next time for the next chapter of this awesome thing that I have loved planning for a long while. Bye!


	2. The Mission That Changes Everything

Hello, everyone! Surprised to see a second chapter up so quick? The reason to this is that I wanted to get at least the first two chapters up so you would get a good feel for the story and make a better decision if you want to read it or not. And this is at least about the same length as the first chap but I am going to make good on my promise so no whining please. Alright, let's get to reading shall we?!

Danny Phantom/Rise of The Guardians

Return of the Nightmare King

Ch. 2-The Mission That Changes Everything

Far above in the icy terrain of the North Pole there sits a fortress, a beautiful Russian palace, hidden away in frozen mountain that holds a complex structure of levels and rooms, made to house the operations of the Guardian of Wonder known as Nicholas St. North or to his believers as Santa Claus. It was that time of year for him to finish preparing all the toys that his yetis had been making for months and getting his sleigh prepped for his single night flight all over the world. Knowing that he was falling behind the leader of the team had called in his friends and comrades in defending the children of the Earth: Sanderson Mansnoozie or to mortals as the Sandman, Sandy by his friends and the Guardian of Dreams, E. Aster Bunnymund the Easter Bunny or Bunny and the Guardian of Hope, Toothiana the Tooth Fairy or Tooth and the Guardian of Memories, and the newest member the mischievous winter spirit Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun. At first he wasn't into the roles and responsibilities of what he has now but with the help from his friends, and the memories in his baby teeth, he accepted the role he was destined for and found that he could still keep his rebel nature, only tuned down a bit for his duties. Once they arrived and saw what needed to be done the four guests got right to work either helping the yetis construct the toys, decorate them, keep the elves from causing too much trouble, or just chatting with their bearded companion. However, they had no clue that coming out of a swirling green portal was the master of time known as Clockwork that was known to almost all of the guards but was rarely seen due to his job watching the timelines to ensure they run smoothly as possible. The first person to notice him was the former rebel who was floating around bored from nothing to do at the moment and had seen a blur of purple go by the corner of his eye and was quickly curious about what it was.

Flying down into the Globe Room he watched as the phantom entered while the others sensed the eternal being arrive and gathered to greet him. Walking towards him the toymaker said, "Clockwork, old friend! It's been long time since your last visit. What was it 63 years ago or so?"

"About that but it's not the reason why I have come back after so long," the keeper of the timelines agreed but need to push things along before things began to unravel too much. "My friends, I'm afraid something has crossed into my dimension and is starting to create chaos across it. I do not know how it managed to come in but it is upsetting the balance to an extreme rate. However the only clue that is present at the moment is the increased level of fear that is continuing to rise feverishly."

Only having to hear the word fear the winter manipulator gripped his staff a bit tighter and growled, "Pitch. It has to be Pitch that's doing this. Who else can bring fear everywhere he goes?"

"But I thought Pitch was sealed away by his own Nightmares," the hummingbird humanoid suggested remembering what happened to their enemy.

Shifting to his elderly form the ancient being commented, "Apparently there was a portal that he discovered that let him into my world. And if he stepped into a place that I fear he will get stronger then both our worlds are in great danger."

Once again changing, this time into his child version, he instructed, "You all must come to my tower in the Ghost Zone to devise a strategy to stop any possible futures from existing. When it is time I will open a portal in front of the globe for you to enter. Until then my friends."

With that a gateway appeared behind him and the master of time floated through the passage quickly disappearing just as fast as it showed up. Watching him depart the five looked at each other, uncertain of what they had to do to prevent their nemesis from taking his revenge once more. Getting themselves prepared to leave it was only a short time later when the annouced opening appeared and the quintet leapt through, arriving in the new dimension and saw that their ally had invited another team, their appearance baffling them quite a bit, especially the one dressed in a weird black and white suit with a strange symbol on his chest.

After leaving the Pole the time controller traversed dimensions and entered the skies of Amity Park, Illinois the home of the city's ghostly hero Danny Phantom or regularly known as Danny Fenton the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two ghost hunters who created the Fenton Portal that gave young halfa his powers. On that day he and two of his three best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were hanging out at the Nasty Burger enjoying their afternoon when suddenly to their confusion everything stopped moving, including them. Quickly finding who he was looking for Clockwork pressed the button on his staff while saying, "Time out!," then pulling out three time medallions and placing them around the teens' necks pulling them out of time so that he could talk to them in privacy. The power doing its work the three suddenly found themselves moving again and instantly knew what was going on. The ghost boy seeing the enigma beside him he turned to looked at the timekeeper and asked, "Alright, Clockwork. What did I do wrong now that might mess up the future in the process?"

"Fortunately for once this visit does not have to deal with that," the master of time disagreed. "Although if you do not help in the mission I have for you it may as well be."

Catching their attention with that remark he continued, "As you all know Nyreena is staying in her family's castle to learn more about her heritage so that she can better understand what she needs to do to correct the mistakes made by her father so long ago. Unfortunately, something has crossed over into the Ghost Zone that is creating panic, chaos, and fear across the dimension which has taken her prisoner. Whatever he is planning I cannot explain at the moment, as it is my place not to reveal certain points in the future, but if all of you will meet me in my tower I can explain in more detail. I will open a portal in Danny's room so that it won't be easily discovered, even by the hunters' technology, and be a bit more private. Until then young ones. Time in!"

Quickly disappearing through his own gateway the timeline quickly resumed, the medallions fading away as well while everything began moving again. Seeing the need to get over to FentonWorks as quickly as possible so they wouldn't miss the passage to the Clocktower the trio dumped their trash into the nearest receptacle and made their way to the ghostly hero's house, the only one with a giant ops center bolted onto it. Entering the house they quickly jogged up the stairs into the room in question and gathered any necessary supplies they might need for this trip. Triple-checking over everything just to be sure there was a glow behind them that meant it was time get going. Summoning the familiar white ring that split up and town transforming him him into his powered counterpart the halfa and the two humans jumped right in appearing in the familar giant room that held the various screens that viewed different timelines and such. However it wasn't the screens that threw them it was the keeper of the timelines's other guests that threw them for a humongous loop.

So the two teams unexpectedly meet! And it looks like Clockwork is up to his old tricks again! I wonder what's going to happen next as the big group gets introduced to each other. I guess we'll just have to see when we meet again. Catch you all later!


	3. A Nightmare of A Deal

...Okay, so there's a detour you have to take before the big meet and greet between Team Phantom and the Guardians. But you gotta know what happened between the other two characters in question, right? So here's the answer to the question. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of The Guardians.

Danny Phantom/Rise of The Guardians

Return of The Nightmare King

Ch. 3-A Nightmare of A Deal

A few hours later after being attack by the clouds of black shadows and falling to the floor unconscious Nyreena was finally coming around, slowly waking up and blinking a couple of times to get her vision to clear up and see what was going on. Looking around her the princess saw that she was surrounded by strange creatures made of black sand, something that she had never seen before. Which was weird, since they all looked oddly familiar to her at the exact same time. Feeling her upper body being restrained she found out that she was chained in the same substances the beings circling her were made of. Then her attention was distracted from the mystery when the corner of her eye saw something sitting in her father's throne and snapped her eyes into its direction, instantly becoming furious at who was sitting in it. Watching her the entire time, from the attack to the imprisonment to now, with his head propped up in his right hand Pitch was relaxing in the the oak and horn-adorned throne his face etched with a cool, calm expression like there was nothing wrong.

Her eyes glowing brighter than ever before, her rage and anger boiling to exponential levels, she growled, "Alright, just who in the Zone are you, what are you even doing here, why did you capture me, and... just how did you get into the Zone in the first place?"

Listening to her demands, even grinning a little at the last one that was more out of curiosity, the Nightmare King got up out of the chair, descended the short flight of steps, and circled around the captors and the captured, explaining in a toned voice that matched his ever calm expression, "You know, it's quite a little conundrum to me myself. As I was brooding about my lair trying to figure out a new plan to destroy my enemies when I discovered a strange green glow inside one of my tunnels and I found to my surprise a strange portal had opened inside of it. Bringing a few of my minions along we stepped inside and found ourselves in a hallway of this quite of a majestic place. I was also surprised to find how much fear and darkness this place holds onto, which by the way benefits me perfectly for my needs, then I come upon something even more interesting that sparked my interest. It was candlelit room with quite the mess in it and a young woman, you of course, fast asleep on the desk and what's to say that I won't get curious about what she is dreaming about. And what I find to my wonderous amazement is probably the most horrific fears and nightmares I have ever seen in my entire existance. And well, you remember the rest of course right up to the point of you blacking out of course."

Hearing the explanation the future queen of the dimension was just about ready to cut in and ask what was the point of drawing out the answer when the part about him finding out her darkest secrets made her stop and think about who this guy really was. Able to know peoples' worst fears and nightmares, gets his power from fear and the darkness of the shadows-wait. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Looking right at him she revealed, "You're-you're the Bogeyman."

"Well, it seems that we have a believer here after all," Black surmised, once again surprised by this revelation.

"I don't believe in you if that's what you're getting at," Nyreena pointed out, struggling a bit at her bonds. "I just know what you're capable of ever since my parents told me about you when I was a little girl. That and there's no veil of belief that exists here in this dimension. It's the reason why I can see you with having to believe in you. It doesn't really matter anyway because if you don't release me right now you are going to fear something worse than yourself."

"Oh, really?," the being of fear inquired, playing along. "And what would that be."

Smirking in confident satisfaction she answered, "You'll just have to see for yourself. Soldiers, rise and defend your leader! Show him your true powers!"

Letting a few seconds pass to let her forces come to her rescue the young ghostly woman was starting to get worried when not a single one showed up. Looking around in a bit of a panicked state it added fuel to the evil man's fire as he began to chuckle darkly and pointed out, "You may not have quite figured it out yet but I've made a few changes to your guard while you were passed out."

Getting a confused look on her face she looked at the things surrounding her at all sides and slowly recoginized the structure and the faces of her own warriors. Her eyes starting to grow wide with fear and anxiety as she began to understand what was really going on the princess knew that she was on her own at that moment and figured that she had to do everything she could to escape and expel this intruder and the traitors for good. Really making an effort to escape, easily trying to phase out of the chains intangibily but found that to be impossible for some strange reason, she tried everything she could think of break the bonds that secured her tight. Scowling at the poor performance Pitch snapped his fingers and a split-second later the black sand restraints lit up with bright blue electricity, the same power that the prisoner possessed, which made Nyreena immediately stop and scream in agony at how bad it hurt. Letting the torture continue for a good few minutes the Bogeyman snapped his fingers again and the crackling light ceased. Severely weak and and seething in pain she slumped forward and quietly began to cry, unable to fathom that somebody could manipulate her powers like that in such a fashion.

Seeing that she was vunerable for the next part of his scheme the Nightmare King walked up to her, stooped down and propped her up the chin and warned, "Now, if you don't want a double dose of that you listen to me and pay attention to what I have to say. As of right now I'm in charge of your armies and I will take great pleasure of plunging this world into eternal chaos and fear and blame it all on you if you do not follow my command and work for me to see that my goals and plans come true. And if even try to double cross me in any shape or form I will take even greater pleasure of unleashing your worst fears and nightmares, making every one of them come true before your eyes. So, will you join me in bringing revenge against the Guardians or suffer an endless pain from which there is no escape?"

Looking into the being's silver-yellow orbs and trying to think of how to escape this (to mind the term) nightmare all she could see was only one option. The option of survival. Slowly nodding in agreement she barely spoke, "I will comply. I will do whatever you say but please leave the Zone out of your plans. I don't want anyone existing here getting hurt because of this."

"Of course," he agreed, leaning up and backing away a bit. "Anything to help you be at ease throughout this."

Snapping his fingers again the chains fell away into nothing as if they were barely restraining anything at all. Standing up and rubbing her arms to get them feeling back to normal her new master motioned for her to raise her right one and grasping it he formed a gauntlet around her lower arm with its purpose to control his newly acquired forces. Letting her look it over for a few moments he instructs the heir, "Now, follow me, it's time to return home. There's a few plans to brew once we arrive."

Taking the lead Pitch lead his new servant and new skeletal Nightmares back to the portal, stepping through back into the tunnel in which it originated. Walking back to the main room dotted with cages, bridges, and the hollow Globe Nyreena's heart slipped down even further into her gut, even with her psychic abilities wasn't able to calcuate the magnitude of a world that she had just stepped into. The only thing she knew was that from that moment on she was in the full control of the Nightmare King and there was no going back.

Well, looks like there's the big reason our two teams of heroes have to band together to save two Earths and one dimension. Next chapter will be the big introduction scene so stay tuned for that. Catch you all then!


	4. Two Forces Uniting For A Single Cause

Hello everyone! I'm back with the fourth chapter of this awesome tale! Here it is the moment you've been waiting for the big meeting between the Guardians and Team Phantom. Let's get to it!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of The Guardians. Only the characters you don't recognize.

Danny Phantom/Rise of The Guardians

Return of The Nightmare King

Ch. 4-Two Forces Uniting For A Single Cause

After stepping through the portal that led to Clockwork's tower Team Phantom were suddenly face to face with the mythical figures of their childhood: Santa Claus, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost. But certainly not the way they expected them to look. The toymaker was dressed like a Russian, the dream bringer being a short almost round man with a wispy hairdo, the tooth collector looking like hummingbird humanoid, the Pooka standing well over six to seven feet tall with boomerangs strapped to his back and leather bracers on his arms, and the winter manipulator looking just like a regular teen except for the fact that his hoodie was covered in frost and walked around on his bare feet. And it was certainly almost the same reaction with the Guardians but with a slight twist. Across from them another portal appeared and in stepped three teenagers one of them dressed in shades of purple, green, and black and a sense of a self independance about her, the second wearing a red beret and dressed in a long-sleeved yellow shirt with green pants and brown boots plus a backpack strapped to his back and half-moon glasses, and the last certainly not like the others. The young man had white hair, glowing ecto green eyes, a black and white suit that looked like it belonged in some sort of lab, a strange white symbol on his chest, and a white glow that illuminated the outline of his body. And the fact that all three of them could see them puzzled them quite a bit.

The two groups continuing to stare at each other the master of time floated up to them and introduced, "Danny, friends, these are the Guardians from a parallel Earth. They were chosen to protect the children of their world from the forces of darkness, especially from one person you three simply know as the Bogeyman but to them he is known as Pitch Black."

"Wait, hold on," the techno geek interrupted, not believing this for a second."The Bogeyman as in the imaginary monster that lives under your bed as a kid and gave you nightmares while you were asleep? Hah, now I know this is a joke."

Giving the mortal boy an icy glare Jack pointed out in a low voice, "Would you think it's a joke if he can turn your nightmare into a monster and use it against you with your fear to make it stronger and cause you nothing but misery and pain probably for the rest of your life?"

"Uhh, no. Not at all," Tucker replied, knowing the look the winter spirit was giving him as the same one his friends gave him all the time.

Telling the former rebel to cool it with his gaze Clockwork finished the introductions, "And this is Danny Phantom with his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson who protect their town from the ghosts of this dimension that find their way out of either a manmade portal or a natural one and terrorize the citizens with their destructive force. And the reason why they can see you is that as long as you are traversing this plane of existance the veil of belief is disabled allowing anybody to see you as clear as day. The reason that I have brought you both together is because of what has transpired in just a few short hours that could lead to ultimate disaster to both of your Earths. Just a short time ago Pitch forced Nyreena Dark, a young ghost who is the heir to the Zone's throne, to do his bidding or else he will unleash her fears and nightmares onto her and make her suffter."

Directing everyone's attention to the biggest screen on the wall he pulled up the timeline in question and informed, "As you will see if there is no action taken to resolve this imbalance Pitch will conquer all three worlds and rule them with an unbridled fear and darkness that will make Lord Pariah Dark's reign seem like fairy tale compared to it."

As they listened the eight heroes watched the scenes flash by, showing them Pitch's rise to power from conquering kids' dreams and obliterating the belief in the Guardians altogether to ravaging the teen's Earth and unleashing the worst the Ghost Zone had to offer causing so much chaos and destruction nothing could stand in the way of the Bogeyman's power. Seeing that they understood what they had to do to stop this time line from proceeding the watcher of time told them, "All of you have great powers and strength that, combining all of them together, will be able to stop our enemy in his tracks and save the princess from possibly the one thing that she fears the most. So do you accept this task and bring the balance back into order?"

"If it means taking that bloke down, then I'm in all the way," Bunny agreed with a smirk on his face.

"For once I agree with the Kangaroo on this," Frost added, giving his own smirk to the Pooka's glare.

"I agree as vell," North complied, his thick Russian accent giving the room some warmth.

Sandy, alway being the quiet one, nodded in reply while giving two thumbs up with a smile on his face.

"Well, so as long as it keeps my faries safe from harm unlike the last time Pitch attacked I'm for it," Tooth acknowledged, one of her first priorities making sure her retrievers were always going to be okay, even more so from the previous encounter when they were captured and taken prisoner.

The three friends taking a bit longer to decide they figured that they were going to need all the help they can take to save their friend from her captor and have the advantage of the other team who have gone up against their enemy several times and know what his weaknesses are. Making their decision they said in unison, "We're in as well."

Nodding their acceptance Clockwork summoned a portal that led back to the workshop and said, "Here is where you will take off to begin your mission starting in North's secret palace in the North Pole. From there you must follow the course of events the way you come across them. Good luck."

Taking the last part as a sign of farewell the newly formed group of eight walked in leaving the master of time in peace. Once they were gone he shut the gateway and muttered, "Please try not to destroy the future in the process."

Arriving in the toy factory the three friends were astounded by the scene before them: the architecture, the space, and the yetis and elves that were ambling about the place working along as usual. Seeing that the furred creatures were the ones making the toys the trio was quite perplexed by what they knew about the famed toymaker. Pointing at one that was rocking out to a toy guitar Danny asked, "Uh, isn't it the elves that are supposed to be making the toys? What's with the yetis?"

"We just let the kids believe that story," the Guardian of Wonder replied with a big smile then quickly walked off to talk with one of his taller associates.

Still confused by it Jack came up next to him and explained, "Don't worry I asked the same question and found out why not a minute later."

Pointing his staff towards a small group of creatures in question they saw that they were hooking each other up to a string of Christmas lights and illuminating themselves with the rainbow of colors pertained to the holiday. Now understanding what he meant the halfa agreed, "I totally see what you mean."

Figuring that the awkward tension was over with North grabbed his new guests' attention and said, "Come, there is plenty to see! Keep up now, not much time to waste!"

Taking up the lead Nicholas gave a tour of his facility showing the newcomers around the place and ending in the Globe Room where Bunny asked, "Alright, so what we know what we're going up against what kind of power does your friend have? May as well be prepared just in case we have to fight her in the future."

Seeing that Bunny was right Danny sighed a bit and said, "Well, since she is the daughter of Pariah Dark she is going to be a formidable force to be reckoned with. She has the same abilities as any other ghost has: invisibility, intangibility, ghost sense, powers like that. But it's her more powerful abilities that you have to watch out for. She has the ability to see things a few minutes into the future, hear your thoughts and speak to you through them. Plus the fact that she's a precisioned flamethrower you're really going to have to watch out for that. Oh, and if you start to feel the air around you crackle bolt and bolt fast before it's too late. Other than that the only things that I need to tell you to avoid is her temper. That has a shorter fuse than anything in the world that is designed to blow up."

"Now how about telling us what you know about this Pitch character," Sam requested. "We know that he's the one that gave us nightmares when we were kids but how does he do it? What kind other powers does he possess so we can be ready for him?"

"For one thing he knows what you fear the most," Jack answered, crossing his arms in the process and scowling his face. "And he will use it against you the first chance he gets."

"He can also use your nightmares and transform them into his own personal army," Tooth added, her thoughts of what had captured her fairies making her shiver in discomfort.

"He gets his power from fear he creates in young children and more there is stronger he becomes," North continued. "He can also become shadow itself, travel through it, and affect the physical world around it."

Hearing everything the Bogeyman could really do made all three teens change their perspective of the enemy entirely, in turn making them rethink the seriousness of the situation. Thinking that if they went and searched for the Nightmare King in areas that raised the most suspicion Danny suggested, "I have an idea of how to possibly find Nyreena. How about we look for areas that have the highest degree of suspicion and go through each one. He's bound to be in one of them and if he's there he's sure to have her by his side."

Seeing reason in the theory North turned to the spinning globe and carefully studied it from top to bottom, watching for any sort of anomoly with the lights that would give them their destination. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw what he was looking for. Pointing it out to his comrades he said, "Look, there is best place to begin. Everyone, to the sleigh!"

Seeing him move quickly the others followed behind as they made their way down to to the launch bay. Walking in the trio, well mostly Danny and Sam, wondered what they sleigh looked like while Tucker complained, "Look, it is scientifically impossible for all of us to ride one rickety old-"

"You may want to rephrase that," Jack interrupted, pointing to the double doors that opened up next to them.

Once they were open all the way the click of eight sets of hooves were heard as the reindeer came out pulling said vehicle which was nothing to the teens' expectations. Seeing their expressions, especially Tucker's, North chuckled and said one of his most popular mantras, "Everyone loves the sleigh."

Everyone loading up, including Bunny with some reluctance but understanding the importance of keeping the group together, they took off through the twist and turning tunnels that eventually lead outside, launching high into the air off the ramp and soaring through the sky. After they were on their way the toymaker pulled out a snowglobe from his coat and whispered the destination to it then threw it forward the glass ball expanding into a large portal. Snapping the reigns the reindeer shot straight ahead passing through and arriving above a large forest. However it was only a short while later when to no one's expectation several skeletal Nightmares came out of nowhere and attacked the sleigh. Unaware of the surprise attack everyone quickly got their game faces on and fought their attackers with everything they got. As the possessed soldiers kept piling on it was without warning that a sudden lurch caused the teens to suddenly be ejected from the sleigh and hurtle down to the ground below. Noticing this a few of the Nightmares broke away and took off after them. Seeing his new friends get thrown out Jack called out to North, "Danny, Sam, and Tucker were thrown out, North! We got to back for them!"

"Not much I can do, Jack," the Russian cried while trying to fight and keep control of the reindeer at the same time. "We have to come back for them."

Seeing the logic in the new plan Frost silently agreed and continued to battle and hoped that they were going to be okay. As they were falling Danny was trying to figure out a way to slow his and his friends' descent. Suddenly getting an idea the ghost boy flew closer and created a ghost shield that surrounded the trio and stopped them from falling any farther. Glad that his plan had worked Danny continued to descend until they were almost to the ground then dispersed the shield letting his friends to drop to the ground without being hurt. Landing himself he took a few breaths before his ghost sense went off and he was face to face with the Nightmares that had followed. Groaning in frustration Danny took closer look and recognized the creatures as Nyreena's skeleton soldiers just wrapped up in black sand. Wanting this over quickly he charged up his powers and blasted them each with a single ghost ray that blew them apart without much effort. Once they were destroyed the trio regrouped together to which Sam asked, "Okay, that was just weird. How were they able to find us that quick?"

"I've got a feeling that it was Nyreena who knew," Danny answered with look of thought on his face. "I bet you Pitch made her look into the future and predict when to attack us. In my opinion we need to work and work fast before he forces her to do something even worse."

Nodding in agreement Tucker added, "Well, I hope that the others will be back for us. Who knows how long it will take for them to dispatch those other Nightmares? We better find a place where we can wait for them."

"Good idea, Tuck," Danny agreed, transforming back to his normal self. "Let's go see if there's a town nearby that we can go and walk around for a bit to make the time pass."

Getting a nod from Sam the team began trekking through the woods a bit, passing by a big lake, and entering the quaint town of Burgess, Pennsylvania the home of Jaime Bennett, his little sister Sophie, and his friends. As the three were walking down the street the same group of kids were hanging out with each other, playing all kinds of games and having a lot of fun. At one point they were so distracted by their game the first kid to believe in Jack Frost almost ran into Danny at one point. Stopping himself before could Jaime apologized for the almost accident then joined up with the rest of his friends. Laughing a bit at what happened the three teens continued in the opposite direction while Bennett stopped and looked back getting the notion that there was something up about those three especially since he never recognized them before. But he could tell that there was a reason behind them being here and he was going to find out.

And there you go! In the next chapter, fire and ice will collide for another epic battle! Can't wait to see you then!


	5. Fire and Ice Meet Face to Face

Welcome back, guys! I am so happy by the response I am getting! Thank you all so much by your faves and your follows! Well, enough of me onto the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians.

Danny Phantom/Rise of the Guardians

Return of the Nightmare King

Ch. 4-Fire and Ice Meet Face to Face

After having to fly off and leave Team Phantom when they were suddenly ejected from the sleigh the Guardians continued to fight off the skeletal Nightmares that were attacking them. Having no idea where they came from or how they knew they were in the area the protectors of the children of the world only knew that they had to fend them off then turn around and pick up their fallen comrades. Slowly, one by one the black creatures were destroyed either by an icy blast, a boomerang, a sword, or golden sand. Finally the last of them were defeated which let the five beings breath a relieving sigh of relief thankful that it was over. Seeing that everything was fine North was about to snap the reigns to make the reindeer turn around and head back in the opposite direction Tooth had noticed a figure up ahead and alerted, "Um, you might want to wait, North. I think there's somebody else waiting for us up ahead."

During the entire battle Nyreena was floating off in the distance watching the whole scene play out. At the same time she had to do all that she could to keep the guilt that was making her stomach grow sicker by the minute get worse and worse. She still couldn't imagine what was happening to her and still couldn't believe that she was doing this just to keep her worst nightmare from coming true. But she was also defending her home and protecting it from being ruled in darkness once again and she knew in her heart that this was the only way to keep her hopes and dreams safe. Watching the last of her force be destroyed she huffed a deep sigh of remorse then flew off towards them to begin her assault.

As the two sides were coming closer to each other the princess formed a fireball in her hands and fired it at the sleigh to which Jack saw as his need to fight her one on one. Quickly jumping into the air and flying out he swung his staff in an arc firing a blast of ice that obliterated the oncoming attack. The two finally coming face to face Nyreena threw the first punch, lit up with fire of course, that Frost quickly ducked away from it and returned it with another icy blast that she quickly destroyed before it even got to touch her. No matter how much they tried each attack canceled each other out for as long as they fought which was a good several minutes. But Nyreena knew that she had to win, and not because she was ordered to, and figured that the only way to end this was to use her second form of firepower one that ice couldn't deflect. Seeing an opening she zoomed forward pulling up to be only a foot away and charged up a big ball of lightning pushing it forward and touching it to Jack's stomach. Screaming in utter pain from the shock he managed to get a look at his opponent's face and saw the look of guilt and pain on it and and understood that she was being forced to do this and had no choice. Seeing that there was no further need to attack Nyreena silenced her power and let Jack out of the sky she focused her attention back on the sleigh and started shooting a mulititude of fire and lightning blasts in order to distract them then disappeared in a cloud of black sand summoned by the gauntlet.

Dodging the barrage of fire and lightning the Guardians finally made it through and zoomed forward to try and catch Jack before he had a chance to hit the ground. They were so focused on saving their fellow Guardian they didn't see Nyreena escape. Snapping the reigns harder North pushed the reindeer to fly faster to beat Jack as he continued to skyrocket to the ground below. Just as the former rebel was about to hit the trees the sleigh flew right under him and caught in just the nick of time. Getting him comfortable a very concerned Tooth asked him, "Jack, are you alright? Are you badly hurt?"

"Well, getting electrocuted for the first time didn't do the trick of killing me, then I guess I'll be alright," Jack managed to say through the pain.

"Jack, what happened up there?," North asked, wondering what had transpired.

Leaning himselft up a bit Jack responded, "Well, nothing much at first. Our fire and ice attacks kept cancelling each other out for a while then all of a sudden she right up to me and shocked the living daylights out of me. But that's not what's really bothering me right now, besides the pain. It was the look on her face when she was shocking me."

"What kind of look was it?," Bunny inquired, starting to get curious about the situation himself.

Readjusting his position and coughing a bit Jack answered, "It was one of regret, guilt, and sorrow. The moment I saw it I realized that she was being forced to do this against her will and had no choice in the matter. Guys, I think we need to work faster to save her or else her guilt is going to swallow her up and take her down forever."

Everyone nodding in agreement North snapped the reigns again and directed the reindeer back towards the area Team Phantom fell to when they were thrown out of the sleigh.

Back in Burgess Jaime was following the trio his curiosity growing bigger and bigger as he wondered what they were doing in town. His friend, who were following behind, were curious themselves at what Jaime was up to and decided to help him out. But what they didn't know what the three older friends were slowly catching on that they were being tailed by the kids. Making it look like he didn't know what was going on Danny whispered, "We need to shake them off of our trail. Anybody got a plan on how to do it?"

"Well, I certainly don't have one," Tucker whispered back. "I thought maybe they would have taken off by now."

"How about we duck into an alleyway and wait for them to leave?," Sam suggested as she pointed to one they were passing by.

"Wait, I've got it!," Danny said as a sudden idea popped into his head. "Quick, into the next alley. I think I've got just the thing to throw them off our trail."

Suddenly walking off into an alleyway the kids sped up and entered as well only to stunned to find that the trio was nowhere to be found. Walking down the side street they tried to find the threesome who had in fact turned invisible thanks to Danny and his quick planning. As the kids were searching the teens managed to sneak by and get behind them. Wanting to know why they were being followed Danny made them reappear scaring the children and stopping their search. Once the kids were calmed down Danny asked them, "So, uh, what's got you so curious about us three that made you follow us?"

"Uh, it's just that I never seen you three around here before and I guess my curiosity got the better of me," Jaime replied a bit sheepishly.

"Ah, that's okay kid," the ghost boy said, not worried about it. "We all get curious about things we don't know about."

"Thanks," Jaime returned. "So, what are you guys doing in Burgess anyways?"

Getting a nervous feeling about all of this Sam quickly interjected, "Oh, we're just waiting for some friends of our to pick us up. They dropped us off so they could go run an errand."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, quickly catching on to what Sam was going at. "They thought that maybe we could entertain ourselves here while they took their trip."

"Oh, okay," the kid agreed, believing the quickly concoted lie. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy your stay and hope your friends will come for you soon."

Nodding in agreement Danny said, "Thanks, kid. Come on guys, let's go see if we can find our ride."

As the three were turning to leave Jaime quickly got a thought in his head and called out, "Hey, just be careful if some winter winds decide to blow up. It could be Jack Frost having some fun!"

The three looking at each other with a knowing glint in their eye Danny returned, "Don't worry, we will!"

As the team took off around the corner all three of them started to wonder if the kid, or the whole group of kids for that matter, knew Jack in person which raised a whole new round of questions that they were going to have to ask once they grouped back together with the Guardians. That is, if the Guardians managed get out of the situation they were in with the Nightmares and were on their way back to find them.

Sorry for the short chapter everyone but it was what I had planned and I wanted to get this up so that I can get to work finishing The Phantress of Paranorma Dame. But I will be working on the next chapters for this as I can. See you all next time!


	6. A Dark Revelation and A Chance For Help

Hi, guys! Welcome to another chapter! I cannot tell you how much fun it has been to write this story and hope to make this one of my best works yet! Alright, enough from me. Time for you to get to reading!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to their respective creators.

Danny Phantom/Rise of The Guardians

Return of The Nightmare King

Ch. 6-A Dark Revelation and A Chance for Help

After departing from the fight between her and the Guardians Nyreena appeared in another cloud of black sand, arriving in a tunnel that was discovered as a passage to the world above. Taking a deep breath and exhailing it she made her way into the main chamber where a couple of Nightmares were standing around. Seeing her approach they took their leave, giving Nyreena a cold look as they passed by. Giving them their own heated glare she watched them disappear into a different tunnel, never sensing Pitch approach her from behind. Turning around to continue on her way she suddenly stopped and jumped back a bit seeing Pitch standing right there. Her temper quickly shooting back up she held her tongue the best she could as the Nightmare King asked, "Did you do as I asked you to?"

"Yes, I did," Nyreena answered while trying very hard not to lose her quickly rising temper and darting her gaze away. "I used my fire and Frost attacked me causing the one on one then attacked him with the most powerful lightning attack that I could muster and let him fall to the ground below."

Grinning cruelly Pitch praised, "Excellent. You've done a marvelous job. Even with me constantly warning you that if you didn't I would unleash your darkest fears and nightmares on you, you've done everything that I've planned so far to perfection."

Seeing her gaze turn away then looking her over he added, "It is strange that you're starting to look like one of my Nighmares, though."

Snapping her vision back Nyreena's eyes started to fill with fear at what he had just said. She didn't dare believe what she just heard, knowing that he was probably just saying things to make her fear rise and give him more power. Figuring that she was disbelieving him Pitch summoned a large cloud of sand and transformed it into an ornate mirror to show his servant that he was speaking the truth. As Nyreena stared at her reflection it showed that her right arm was covered entirely with black sand, her fingers slowly starting to form into claws, and began to travel up the right side of her neck and face. Even her right eye had shifted from its glowing icy blue to a menacing glowing yellow color. Shocked by her appearance the princess took a few steps back and fell to her knees while shaking in absolute fear, scared at how this was happening to her with absolutely no clue as to how it was transforming her. Smirking Pitch slowly approached her and walked around behind her while explaining, "Oh, it's not that bad. Remember, all you have to do to prevent this is just do what I say until my revenge is taken care of and my plans are completed in a quick and timely manner. Besides, it's really doesn't look that bad."

However, what the truth really was that Pitch had cursed the gauntlet to encase his prisoner in sand every time she used her ghostly powers, each time doubling the imprisonment so that before she even had the chance to realize what was happening it would be too late and Nyreena would be his servant permanently for all of time.

*****

Returning to the spot where the teens were ejected the sleigh flew through the trees and landed next to the lake where Pitch's last defeat took place. As everyone climbed out except for Jack who remained sitting on the back edge, North quickly checking the damage and seeing what could be quickly fixed. Getting himself stretched out Bunny suggested, "How about if I head towards town and see if I can find them?"

"Good idea," Tooth agreed, flying around a bit. "You're the stealthiest one out of all of us and you can cover a lot more ground in a short amount of time."

"Go ahead, old friend," North complied finishing the last tweak. "We'll be here waiting for you when you return with the trio."

Nodding his head Bunny tapped the ground twice, quickly summoning a rabbit hole and jumped in, the opening disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. Watching his friend take off Jack stood up, pulled his hood onto his head, and said, "Look, I need some time for myself. I'll be back in a bit."

Quickly taking off into the skies in the opposite direction North knew that the young Guardian had some troubling things on his mind and needed the time alone to straighten them out. A while later, as the sun was setting, Bunny hopped out of another rabbit hole that opened up in an alleyway and looked around using his enhanced hearing to scope out the area. Once he felt safe enough he took off bounding through the streets stopping every few minutes to listen for their voices. At least fifteen minutes went by without so much as a whisper. Moving towards the edge of town where it met the forest the sound of three voices caught his ear making the Pooka stop and listen very hard. Unable to make them out he moved a few yards closer and caught a glimps of Tucker's red beret and figured it had to be them. Taking off again he silently closed in on them and took a flying leap, landing right in front of them causing the teens to reel back in surprise. Standing up and looking at them Bunny asked with a calm expression, "Everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah, everything's okay," Danny replied while taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "We just weren't expecting you to show up the way you did."

Giving them a knowing smirk Bunny commented, "Yeah, yeah, whatever mate. Come on, the sleigh is parked not far from here."

Leading the way Bunny informed them of what happened when they were sent flying from the sleigh from destroying the strange looking Nightmares to Nyreena beginning her attack to her and Jack fighting one on one up to the point of her severely electrocuting the former rebel then disappearing out of sight. Mortified at what they just heard the trio couldn't believe that this had happened but had to for the sake of the mission. Seeing that the time was of the essence they grew very worried for their friend and knew that this had to be solved quick before something really bad could happen. Seeing the sleigh in sight it was only a few minutes later until they reached the others night having fallen at last. Waiting for them to arrive, and making sure that they were alright, Tooth said to the teen heroes, "Oh, thank goodness we found you. We got worried when you were thrown out of the sleigh."

"Oh, no worries," Danny replied, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "I got things under control and we managed not to get a scratch."

"Wonderful!," Tooth congratulated, happy that things were at least getting back on track. "Unfortunatly, for me and Sandy, it's time for us to get to work. As always we don't get to work only one night a year so we'll be back first thing in the morning at the Pole."

The both of them waving goodbye they took to the skies to begin their nightly routines of either spreading dreams or collecting teeth. Watching them leave Sam was the first to notice that someone was missing from their now smaller group. Looking around she asked, "Hey, where's Jack? Did something happen to him?"

"No, no," North answered, knowing exactly what to say. "Jack sometimes needs to be by himself to think to himself. Sometimes things trouble Jack to which he wants to work out on his own."

All three nodding in agreement they look to the skies again and hope that their winter friend was going to be okay. Speaking of the troubled being he was pacing on a mountaintop, his mind rattled with his thoughts and memories of what happened. Every few minutes he had to wince a bit from the soreness that he got from the lightning attack. Which he still couldn't believe that the ghost they were assigned to save was capable of doing something like this. It was then that the memory of the look she had when she was electrocuting him flashed by his eyes twisted him up on the inside even more than it did before. That utter look of humiliation and despair was all that it was taking for him to be absolutely sick to his stomach. And to mention that he could see the fear and pain that she was holding in with all of her might literally made him feel like his heart was broken into dozens of little pieces. Plus his temper was spiking at exponential levels at the fact that his archenemy would stoop so low as use an innocent being against their will for his schemes. Finally unable to hold in his anger any longer Jack swung his staff high into the air and shot out a massive ice bolt that crackled throughout the silent space, screaming in frustration as well. However, what he didn't know was that someone was watching him from a good distance hoping that things could be settled between them. Flinching back at the sight of the blast the being recognized the raw strength and power and wondered if it could help destroy the shackle that was turning this imprisoned soul into a terrifying monster.

I wonder, who can this mysterious person be? Hopefully you caught the hints there at the end to figure out who it is! So until next time my wonderful readers! Catch you all next time!


	7. An Unexpected Kindling

Okay, now things are getting interesting! Two updates in one week? Inconceivable! Sorry, Princess Bride working its way in there! But to be honest, this was by far the easiest chapter I ever written. Not to mention the fact it's one of the chapters I've been really wanting to write. So are you ready? Great, let's go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to their respective creators.

Danny Phantom/Rise of The Guardians

Return of The Nightmare King

Ch. 7-An Unexpected Kindling

A short while later Pitch had decided to step out but before he left he had ordered Nyreena to stay put and not leave the cavern until he had returned. Watching him leave she was glad that she was going to get some time to herself. At least now she had a chance to think and figure out a way to escape this aweful mess. But before she started coming up with ideas there was one major obstacle that she had to take down. Making a very, very thorough check just make sure that her "master" wasn't around watching to see what she was up to Nyreena smirked in satisfaction then made her way to the surface the good old fashioned way and flew her way towards a giant mountain that she knew she could find some peace to think and figure things out. Landing on the snowy surface she stared out at the beautiful landscape thinking of all the possiblities that would provide a successful outcome but all she got was nothing but dead ends and a throbbing headache. She was just about to groan in frustration when suddenly the sound of softly crunching footsteps were coming her way. Freaking out she leapt a considerable distance and ducked behind a large jutting rock, turning invisible just in case the person walking up had noticed her run for cover, and slowly peeked out from behind to see who it was. Her eyes growing wide she was surprised to see that it was Jack Frost who was pacing around in a tempered state. Watching him walk back and forth for a few minutes she wondered what he was doing here when all of a sudden he swung his staff into the air and fired a powerful blast of ice while screaming in frustration. Flinching away from the rock Nyreena recoginzed the level of raw power that he exuded and at last saw a glimmer of hope. Maybe if she could convince him that he could set her free another blast of that magnitude would be able to break the gauntlet and break the curse.  
Taking a few deep breaths, and gulping down the case of nerves that were quickly beginning to rise, Nyreena snapped herself out from trying to psych herself into backing out, returned visible, and slowly stepped out her slightly heavier footsteps catching his attention. Quickly spinning around to see who was approaching him from behind Jack dropped into a defensive position as soon as he recognized who she was. Raising her hands to show that she wasn't here to fight she said to him, "Please, I'm not here because he sent me after you again. All I want to do is to figure out how to break the hold he has on me and find a way go home where I belong. I know that asking you to believe me is basically pointless but I am asking you to at least consider a truce between us for at least a little while."

Continuing to stare at her with a cold glare Jack thought about her offer while watching for any signs of deception but slowly began to realize that she was telling the truth. Relaxing his body posture he pulled his hood down and replied, "Alright, I'll agree to the truce."

Now that things were starting to calm down a bit the winter being got a really good look at her, seeing that her appearance had really changed from the last time he saw her. Confused by this he asked, "So, uh, what exactly happened to you? How are you looking like...this?"

"Well, that's the thing. I have absolutely no idea how," Nyreena replied just as confused as he was. "It first appeared after I got back to the cavern when Pitch pointed out to me. It's covering my entire arm, as you can see, and it was starting to crawl up my neck and onto my face. My right eye's not even its beautiful blue anymore."

"Are you sure? Jack asked, not sure that she knew what she looked like now. "Because it looks like it's grown more since the last time you saw it."

To her horror what he was devastatingly true. The sand was now diagonally covering half of her face as well as her upper torso and travelling down to the lower half of her body. Realizing what he had meant Nyreena quickly looked herself over and had to keep herself from freaking out at this new development. Taking several deep breaths to calm herself down a bit of silence took over the area that seemed to make them both watch the scenery change little by little. Deciding to break it Nyreena commented, "You know, ever since finding out that I was the daughter of an evil king that used to rule with cruelty, fear, and darkness, I've been trying to fight to prove that I'm not going to turn out to be like him. Now that this has happened I'm not sure that I'll be able to control the growing darkness that I know I have deep down for a long while now from unleashing itself and controlling me for good. That's what Pitch keeps threatening me with if I don't comply with his commands. If I don't do what he says he'll..."

Unable to finish her sentence from the fear of what could happen she stopped talking and returned staring at the foliage slightly trembling from the mere thought of it. Watching her explain her inner struggle and what Pitch was using against her it reminded Jack of his own struggles before becoming a Guardian, trying everything he could to get somebody to see him and do all that he could to remember who he was before he became Jack Frost. Feeling a wave of comforting emotion wash over him the winter being walked up to her and said, "You'd be surprised to know that I didn't want to become a Guardian. Being tied down, having hide myself away from everything, it just wasn't for me. But seeing what had happened when attacked Tooth's palace and learning that she had the key to solving my problems it started a chain reaction that led to almost all of us losing our powers and ourselves if it wasn't for one little boy that was able to believe in me and in turn save us all. But of course the person who helped me realize that I was meant to be a Guardian was my sister once I got ahold of my memories. Remembering that I took her place on top of the cracking ice while at the same time having some fun with her to help calm her helped me to see that the Man in the Moon had chosen me for what I did to protect the children of the world with my powers and my fun. It was a big hurdle for me to overcome but once I did I found that I couldn't be more happier. What you're going through may seem like a hurdle to you but once you face it you'll have the strength to overcome it and find out who you were meant to be."

Listening to Jack talk about his past made Nyreena realize how similar their plights were and wondered how much more they had in common. Smiling in gratitude she replied, "Thank you for telling me that. It was definitely something that I needed to hear."

Fighting another bout of nerves that decided to pop up as she was about to push on with the conversation she took another deep breath, exhaled it, and asked, "Um, Jack, if you would be willing to can you do me a very important favor?"

"Sure, what is it?," Jack asked, smiling at bit at the prospect of what it was going to be.

"Would you be able to summon another powerful ice blast like the one you fired a little while ago and shoot it at the gauntlet?," Nyreena replied, with a tiny bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Giving her an are-you-kidding look Jack confronted, "Has the sand gotten to your mind or something? If I shoot it right at your arm it could severely injure you or probably worse obliterate you out of this world."

"Jack the first thing you've got to know about ghosts is that it takes a lot to really injure us," Nyreena informed him. "Besides, I've taken worse and healed from it at the most a couple of days. I can assure you that everything is going to be alright. Plus the fact that I'll be putting up a ghost shield to block the blast should be able to put you at ease."

Still unsure about the request Jack asked her, "Are you sure that you want to do this? There has to be another way of going about this."

"To be honest, I don't know of another way," Nyreena answered. "But at least we can try this option and see if will work or not."

Huffing a sigh Jack shook his head, looked at her and admitted, "Alright, if you're that sure about this then I guess that I'm on board as well. So if this is going to work you might want to step back a bit so I can get a good aim at that shackle on your arm."

Nodding in agreement Nyreena took a few step back and held up her arm, creating a shield from the middle of her forearm up, expanding it to shield her entire body, and braced herself for the oncoming attack. Lifting his staff up and taking aim Jack steadied himself and took a deep breath, waiting for the time to be right. Ready to fire he exhaled and made the shot, the ice hitting the gauntlet head on and instead of destroying it ricocheted off the force sending Nyreena straight into the mountainside completely knocking her out cold. Crumpling to the ground into a heap Jack suddenly felt his stomach drop and rushed over to see if she was okay. Unsure of what to do he figured that at least North had something in his vast wisdom and knowledge to know what do. Picking her up and cradling her in his arm Jack took off for the Pole hoping that his friends had returned to the hidden Russian palace so that they all could work together to solve this major problem. However, what he didn't know was that as soon as he left Pitch had appeared from a dark ledge higher up on the mountain and smirk evilly in satisfaction seeing that his plan was proceeding ahead as scheduled.

Whoa, wait a minute! Pitch actually planned this out? Uh oh, it looks like either he made Nyreena see into the future or is there something deeper going on here? Looks like things are starting to get a little twisted here! Keep watching for the next chapter where everyone is reunited, a revelation comes into the light, and Pitch's plans start reaching their climax. So see you all next time!


	8. A Choice That Could Spell Disaster

Now, there's either a cosmic event going on or I am just on a roll here! The third update for this story in just one week? You guys are getting a major three-for-one! I hope you guys have been waiting for a climax because here's the first of two planned for this story! Get settled in because here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Danny Phantom/Rise of the Guardians

Return of The Nightmare King

Ch. 8-A Choice That Could Spell Disasters

Somehow knowing that Jack would return to the Pole once he had the chance to figure things out North, Bunny, and Team Phantom loaded intot the sleigh and flew due north for the workshop. As they landed into the icy bay and slowing to a stop they were surprised to see Jack landing right next to them with an unconscious Nyreena, or what looked like Nyreena, in his arms. Completely baffled by the sight North only had to looked in the former rebel's eyes to know that this was serious situation. Quickly leading them to an empty guestroom where Jack laid Nyreena on the bed and saw the first time that her appearance had changed again. The sand had grown to encompass every inch except her left eye and her left arm. Everything else had transformed into a Nightmare version of herself. Everyone was completely baffled as to how this happened Jack looked at them and explained, "Even she and I don't know how this is turning her into one of them. All that I know is that she asked me to fire an ice blast at the gauntlet, she made a shield to protect herself, I fired, but the blast somehow ricocheted off and sent her into the side of the mountain we were on, knocking her out cold. I didn't know what to do so I brought her here for North to help out on."

"Did she happen to say how this started by any chance?," Tucker asked, getting rather curious about this himself.

Searching his memories Jack distantly heard the princess's voice in his head saying something about when it first appeared to which he repeated in his reply, "She did say that it first appeared covering her entire right arm and had started traveling up her neck and head and turned her right eye from blue to yellow. But when I saw her it was covering the top diagonal half of her face as well as her upper body and starting to go down her legs. And now that it's come to this who knows how long she has until she's consumed completely."

Plugging what Jack said into his calculations Tucker continued to think for a few more minutes when it quickly clicked into place and exclaimed, "I got it! It's coming from the gauntlet!

"Huh? What are you getting at, Tuck?," Danny asked, surprised by the outburst and confused by his friend's reasoning.

"It's the reason why she's getting incased," Tucker explained. "When Pitch gave her the gauntlet, he must have designed it to be in sync with her powers so that everytime she used them it would activate its secret power and transform her. And if my guess is correct the more she used her powers in a single fight the faster the transformation would progress."

"While at the same time keep it a secret from Nyreena so that she would be duped into using her powers as much as possible and only realize it when it was too late," Sam added, slowly getting the sneak suspicion that this was part of Pitch's schemes. "Somehow it was a miracle that she and Jack would end up on the same mountain so that he could bring her here before it was too late."

It was that moment that Nyreena finally began to stir, slowly coming around and getting reacquainted with what was going on. Her left eye blinking a couple it showed her expression that something was wrong, her eye looking all around like she was trying to correct her vision but she wasn't able to. Taking her time to lean up she tried to say something and her glowing gaze reflected that she was starting to freak out at the fact that something was really wrong. Her fear quickly starting to esclate it began the power up the black sand causing it to make her act almost erratic. Getting very concerned Jack quickly went over to her, grabbed her shoulders, and told her, "Nyreena, take it easy. The sand is almost encasing you completely but not just yet. You need to calm down and take it easy before the sand makes you do something drastic. You're safe now. You don't need to be afraid anymore. Just don't use your ghost powers for a while. It's the reason why your turning into a Nightmare."

Looking right into Jack's eyes Nyreena instantly took his advice and calmed down right away, the sand losing its power and returning back to its dormant state. Sighing in relief Jack let go of her shoulders and gave her a smile that said everything was going to be alright. Seeing that she needed a way to talk to everyone Tucker handed over his PDA and said, "Here, you can use this to communicate with until we can figure out a way to free you."

The glint in her eye saying thank you and that she would take really good care of you she quickly typed out, "You have to know that Pitch doesn't know that I escaped. He could've returned by now, saw that I disobeyed his order and went back out to look for me."

Showing them what she typed North replied with comforting smile, "Don't worry, printsessa. We have every means necessary to make sure that you will be safe."

Unsure that they would be able to Nyreena deleted her previous message and typed, "Thank you. I'm grateful that you all are willing to do this but please I ask you all to be on your guard just in case Pitch is able to get in here."

Showing the new message all of them nodded in agreement to the request. Feeling the familiar role of being a host coming on North invited his new guest, "Come, it's time to show you around the place. And I have a feeling that it will be something you will never forget."

Jack helping her get to her feet North led the way out to the railing where the expansive sight completely amazed Nyreena. Never in her life would she be able to imagine such a place as this. Leading her around the expert swordsman showed her all the stations that were set up around the complex, and kept her away from the elves to avoid having to avoid answering the now age-old question of why they weren't making the toys. Only stopping for a few moments to show his private workroom they quickly pushed on visiting a few more places before arriving in the Globe Room where the sight of the full moon was seen through the giant skylight in the spacious roof. Actually seeing him this time around, thankfully not needing Sandy's help since the little golden man was off spreading happy dreams to children, North called, "Manny, just who I wanted to see! I would like to introduce to you the young woman we were charged by Clockwork to rescue from Pitch."

Placing an arm around Nyreena and bringing her forward she greeted the moon with a nod from her head. Not a moment later the glow suddenly became a lot brighter as it illuminated the giant circle on the floor and formed the shadowy picture of Pitch then shifting it to take the shape of all people Nyreena. The light dimming way down it was meant to reflect that trouble was brewing and was on its way straight toward them. Now taking the princess's warning that Pitch might be out looking for his escaped prisoner North ordered his workers, "Everyone, we are on high alert. You all know procedures on what do to do. I want the entire place locked down tight. Go, now!

Looking to his friends he added, "Go and help with preparations. The yetis will show you what to do. Printsessa, for now stay here. Manny's glow will keep you safe."

Watching everyone run off and prepare for the oncoming attack Nyreena was at a loss for what to do herself. Then, hearing a distant voice in her head call her name and ask her what was troubling her she turned and looked back up at the moon and replied in thought, "Great Man in the Moon, back home on my earth I've heard so many stories that you were just a shape in the moon by the many craters that it holds. I never thought in my entire lifetime that you were actually a great person until I stumbled upon a new story. It was in my family's library and it was just sticking out there like it wanted me to find it. Pulling it down and flipping it open it told the story of this great Golden Age with these majestic Constellations and amazing airships all living together in this great peace. Until these Fearlings came and tried to destroy everything with their evil. Then this great warrior, Kozmotis Pitchiner I think his name was, lead the Golden Armies against them, capturing all of the Fearlings and imprisoning them even volunteering to guard the prison himself. Then something happened that made him open the cage doors, setting them free and at the same time get possessed by them that turned him into...Pitch Black. Oh, Pariah's beard, I cannot believe that I didn't think of that story until now. It all makes perfect sense. Now I remember the rest. Your family had to flee because he was coming after you and after attacking your ship you were the only one who crashed onto this Earth's moon and decided to carry on your family's task by protecting the children of this world from Pitch. I know by now you must have a great mass of wisdom and knowledge to help me out of this awful mess that I've gotten myself into. Please, I ask you. What must I do to break free so my friends and I can stop Pitch then return home?"

Hearing the being's voice in her head again with his answer Nyreena was, at first, very hesitant about whether or not she should go through with it. But taking a while to think about it it slowly started to make a lot of sense and it made her eye glow with hope. She knew that it was going to take a lot of courage to go through with this but if it worked out she would be free to go back to who she truly was. Silently thanking him for his help she looked back at the chaos behind her, at the same time hoping her telepathy wouldn't speed up the encasing process, and mentally called out, "Jack, I need you to do me another big favor."

"What is it?," the winter spirit called back, a bit thrown at hearing Nyreena's voice in his head.

Telling him her plan that the Man in the Moon gave to her he yelled in his head, "This is crazy! How do you know that this plan is going to work?"

"Because for one thing the

Man in the Moon said that this was best possible way to fight this," Nyreena calmly returned. "Please, Jack, I need you to trust me completely on this and just know that everything will work out for the better. Okay?"

Sighing in defeat Jack knew that if this was something the inhabitant of the moon came up with then there was nothing he could really argue with. Smiling a small smile he agreed, "Okay, I trust you. Just..be safe and try to keep the real you alive in there somewhere, okay?"

"I will," Nyreena replied, glad that he was on board with this.

Taking a deep breath Nyreena made a break for an entrance out to the frozen terrain, hoping that she would pass by at least one of the two other Guardians and get them to follow her outside. Luckily, the one she ran past was Bunny who was directing a group of yetis and had seen Nyreena rush past him out of the corner of his eye. Whipping around and watching her figure get farther and farther away he could tell that something was up and took off after her. Chasing after her they made it outside, the icy wind picking up as if it knew that things were turning for the worse. Hoping that it would get her to stop Bunny cried out, "Nyreena, stop! Whatever is that you might be trying to do is going to end badly! You need to come back and stay with us!"

As soon as she heard those words Nyreena stopped and turned to look back at him, telepathically saying, "I'm sorry, but I can't. In order for things to be right again, the answer to the problem will become clear at the moment when all hope seems lost. Also, I'm sorry for this."

Holding up her hand she blasted him with a powerful dark blue ghost beam, giving herself up to the gauntlet's power and letting the transformation complete itself, freezing her where she stood. Nyreena was now a statue encased completely in black sand and looking like a darker version of herself. The others quickly finding out what had happened they soon followed the two and made it out just as Nyreena shot the beam at Bunny who quickly ducked out of the way and watched as his comerades came up. Watching the scene from a distance Pitch was grinning in cruel satisfaction seeing that the first part of his master scheme was finally complete. Summoning a few Nightmares to his side he sent them out to confront the heroes, who weren't expecting a surprise attack to come. Everyone staring at the statue, unable to believe that Nyreena would a thing such as this, suddenly out of nowhere several Nightmares came out of nowhere and started to attack, sending the three Guardians and Team Phantom into a scramble to try to fend them off. As they fought Pitch's voice rang out over the ruckus, "Oh, now this is a sight that I've been wanting to see for a long while now. All my enemies here fighting against my forces as I watch in amusement. But now is not the time for games. Now is the time for revenge and total domination."

Appearing beside the frozen Nyreena he continued, "And since it...almost worked the last time, I'm going to make sure that this time all the children of the world no longer believe in you then go after two new worlds that will soon know of my power and know not to defy me. Now thanks to my new acquirement you will never have another chance of stopping me ever again."

Fighting off the last of the Nightmares all six heroes quickly dashed towards Pitch hoping to get to him and get the statue from him but before they could even get within five feet Pitch summoned a massive cloud of black sand and blocked them off, disappearing with Nyreena in hand. Seconds later, the clould dispersed revealing that the Nightmare King had taken his leave with the prize in hand making them all wonder what sort of plans he had for them and what plans he had for all three worlds. Seeing the need to regroup the team headed back to the workshop to wait for Tooth and Sandy to return from their nightly duties, inform them of what happened, and where to go from there.

* * *

And so here ends the first part of this story that I like to entitle "Facing the Fear". The next chapter will begin "Facing the Fear" beginning with what happens when Pitch returns to his lair...


End file.
